Graveyard Dragon Power
A Graveyard Dragon Power-based Deck focuses on sending Dragon-Type Monsters to the Graveyard in order to strengthen "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" and/or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Play Style A deck built around either "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" focuses on "Graveyard Dragon Power" to boost the ATK of these Dragons. Both "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. While "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" is often considered superior to "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Its base ATK is 3000, and it can negate the effects of Effect Monsters, Spells, and Traps that target it), "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is normally easier to summon to the field (because you will need to Tribute "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", a Fusion Monster, to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", while you can Tribute "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", which is fairly easy to summon with several different cards, for "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon"). Strategy It is recommended that you focus on either "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", as there will most likely not be enough room in your Deck to include support for both, however if you manage to include both BESD and REDD it may be a good idea to include some elements of Chaos decks as Blue-Eyes are LIGHT and Red-Eyes monsters are DARK. Both decks should include monsters which can summon another copy. of itself upon destruction, such as "Masked Dragon" and "Troop Dragon". "Masked Dragon", as well as "Dread Dragon", can also search for "Red-Eyes B. Chick"/"The White Stone of Legend" as well as many other useful cards including Exploder Dragon, Decoy Dragon, Troop Dragon Armed Dragon LV3, or even another Masked Dragon or Dread Dragon. Armed Dragon LV3 is very useful with Masked Dragon because you can activate its effect to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 on the first turn you control it. If you have "King Dragun" in you're extra deck (which is especially useful with REDD based decks as you can use it to protect it from card effects) you can use Masked Dragon's effect to search out Divine Dragon Ragnarok which is one of it's fusion material monsters. "Dragon's Rage" and "Fairy Meteor Crush" are decent support cards to add to the Deck, as they will help maximize the boosted power of your main monsters. The remainder of the deck should be made up of cards which can discard or send monsters to the Graveyard, i.e. "Armed Dragons", "Foolish Burial", "Lightning Vortex", and "Raigeki Break". If playing in Traditional Format, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End is an incredibly useful card, because it is a Dragon-type monster whose effect can send other dragons to the Graveyard easily. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon A "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" Deck should begin focus on Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then Fusion Summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Using cards like "Cyber-Stein" is not recommended because you won't have the advantage of three Blue-Eyes in the graveyard once BESD is on the field. Also, "Future Fusion" should be used as opposed to "Dragon's Mirror" as the latter removes the Material Monsters from play. "The White Stone of Legend" is extremely useful, because not only does it search for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" upon being sent to the Graveyard, but it will also later serve as extra power for "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". "Paladin of White Dragon" can also be useful to quickly summon BEWD and as an extra Dragon in the graveyard. "Burst Stream of Destruction" is a good choice if you activate it when BEWD is on the field, as it will clear your opponent's side of the field ready for BESD, possibly achieving an OTK. Other useful cards are "Birthright" and "Monster Card" because if one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon's are destroyed you can use one of them to return it to the field Another useful strategy involves "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Future Fusion". This will help send more Dragons to the Graveyard. Use 3 of "The White Stone of Legend" as Fusion Material Monsters, and you can also add 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to your hand. If "Polymerization" is also in your hand, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" will be a Fusion Summon and a Tribute away. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon "Red-Eyes B. Chick"/"Ancient Rules", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" can lead to a rapid combo in just one turn. Cards like "The Dragon's Bead" (for Traps that target) and the Horus LV series (to destroy your opponent's Spells) need to be added to protect "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". *If you incorporate a Horus Lockdown into this Deck, try to avoid including "Royal Decree", as "Dragon's Rage" will have its effects negated. As an alternate strategy, you can combine "Tyrant's Temper" and "Tyrant's Tirade" with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's" effect. Cyberdarkness Deck A Cyberdarkness Deck is based around a similar strategy, only including the Cyberdark series alongside "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". The effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" is similar to that of Darkness Dragons. As the Deck will have somewhat an emphasis on Cyberdarks, adding "Hunter Dragon" will help maximize their use, as it has the highest ATK for any Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type Monster. Dragon Synchro Deck Since Graveyard Dragon Power decks already use some tuner monsters and most of the monsters that don't need tributes are level 3 or lower giving you control of what Synchro Monster you are summoning it might make sense to include a few Synchro Monsters in your extra deck. The main Tuner Monsters you should be using are Dread Dragon and Magna Drago. You can use one of them alongside a Level 4 monster card to Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon. Another way of summoning Iron Chain Dragon is to Normal Summon Debris Dragon and use it's effect to Special Summon from the Graveyard a Level 2 Monster Card with 500 or less attack points (such as Decoy Dragon) and Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon. You can use Iron Chain Dragon as a bridge to Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend depending on the circumstances. If you have level 1 non-tuners in your deck you can use one of them and The White Stone of Legend to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron and use use it with Stardust Dragon to Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon. Using Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Nova Dragon makes more sense though since you don't have to clutter your deck with as many cards only used for their summoning and Formula Synchron would make your deck not be pure dragon and render Weaknesses *Cards such as "[[Soul Release" which can remove monsters from the graveyard could be a major problem for this deck, so side decking cards like "Magic Jammer" (or, to a higher extent, "Imperial Iron Wall") can help to solve this problem. *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is more vulnerable to Spells & Traps than "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". However, a well built deck should be able to overcome this issue. *"Buster Blader" and "Dark Paladin" will have very high attack power against your monsters. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon (if using REDD) * The White Stone of Legend (if using BESD) * Red-Eyes B. Chick (if using REDD) * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Alexandrite Dragon * Armed Dragon LV series * Debris Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Dread Dragon * Exploder Dragon * Luster Dragon * Luster Dragon 2 * Prime Material Dragon (especially useful if using REDD) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV series * Hunter Dragon (if using Cyberdarks) * Magna Drago * Masked Dragon * Troop Dragon * Vanguard of the Dragon Spell Cards * Ancient Rules * Burst Stream of Destruction (if using BEWD) * Cards of Consonance * Dragon's Gunfire * Fairy Meteor Crush * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion (if using Five-Headed Dragon or other Dragon type Fusion Monster's with 3 or more Fusion Material Monsters) * Inferno Fire Blast (if using REDD) * Polymerization (if using BESD or Cyberdarks) * Solidarity (if the Deck is pure Dragon-Type) * Stamping Destruction * Summoner's Art * Card Destruction * Super Rejuvenation * Hand Destruction Trap Cards * Dragon's Rage * Birthright * Burst Breath Extra Deck *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (if using BESD) *Cyberdark Dragon (if using Cyberdarks) *Iron Chain Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Shooting Star Dragon *Red Nova Dragon *King Dragun (especially if using REDD) *Thunder-End Dragon (if using BEWD) *Five-Headed Dragon